pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Roy McDonald
Roy McDonald (June 4, 1937 - February 20, 2018) was a Canadian poet.Matt Pearson, A Conversation with ... Roy McDonald, UWO Gazette. Web, May 24, 2013. Life McDonald was born in London, Ontario. He attended South Secondary School in London, but did not graduate. In New York City in 1963, he marched with Martin Luther King. He was influenced by the poetry of Allen Ginsberg and other poets of the Beat Generation. McDonald was a busker (street performer) in London. He was well known for singing and reciting poetry in front of Joe Kool's Restaurant and Jim-Bob Ray's Bar on Richmond Street. For many years he stood at the northwest corner of Richmond and Dundas (the old center of downtown London) and discussed the literary world with passersby. His long, grey beard, plastic bags filled with books and journals, tweed jacket, and habit of striking up friendly conversations with nearly everyone, make him a recognizable and well-known figure around the city. Contrary to some beliefs, he was not homeless. McDonald grew his beard for decades. He claimed that his was the longest at the 1969 Woodstock Music and Art Fair. His clothes often fell into disrepair, and he occasionally mended his pants with duct tape. He decorated his jacket with buttons. He was often referred to as the "Mayor of Richmond Row" (a colorful segment of Richmond Street located in downtown London).Andrew Lupton, "London's 'Mayor of Richmond Row,' Roy McDonald, dead at 80," CBC News London, February 21, 2019. Web, Apr. 7, 2019. On February 21, 2018, friends of McDonald's became concerned when he did not show up at his usual haunts. He was found that day in bed at the house where he had lived all his life, having died in his sleep.Jane Sims, "Downtown London fixture Roy McDonald dies at 80," London Free Press, February 22, 2018. Web, Apr. 7, 2019. Writing Ergo Productions published both of McDonald's books. Living: A London journal is a detailed account of a week in McDonald's life, and The Answer Questioned is a long pun-poem. They can be found in the London Public Library and the University of Western Ontario (UWO) library, and are carried in some bookstores, including the one at UWO. Publications Poetry *''The Answer Questioned'' (chapbook). London, ON: Ergo Books, 1979, 1983, 1998. ISBN 0-920516-04-1 Non-fiction *''Living: A London journal''. London, ON: Ergo Books, 1978. ISBN 0-920516-01-7 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Roy McDonald, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 7, 2019. Audio / video Film *''The Roy Chronicles'', by Grant Cushman (for public access television) *''Living On the Fringe'', by Anna-Sophie Lunding *''The Last of the Hippies'', by Rico Medeina *''BEARD: A few moments in the life of Roy McDonald''. A Play by Jason Rip 2000 *''Portrait of an Artist'', a student film by Ryan Furlong, University of Western Ontario 2003 *[http://video.torontosun.com/?fr_story=2f9c9b1fc6ee77d566ebb6e3fe6f6793faf1a5aa&rf=bm Roy], a student film by Josh Kish, Fanshawe College 2007 Recordings *''Souwesto Words: 25 poets in Southwestern Ontario'' Ergo Books 2002. (Penn Kemp, John Tyndall, Molly Peacock, Emily Chung, Paul Langille, Sheila Martindale, Roy McDonald, Sadiqa Khan, Jan Figurski, Jody Trevail, Beryl Baigent, John B. Lee, Cornelia Hoogland, James Reaney, Colleen Thibaudeau, Michael Wilson, Aimee O'Beirn, Jason Dickson, Marianne Micros, Skot Deeming, Vic Elias, David J. Paul, April Bulmer, Julie Berry, Don Gutteridge) *''An Evening With Roy & Wayne'' Pete Matthews productions *''Roy & Wayne Live at Bean There'' Pete Matthews productions See also *List of Canadian poets References *University of Western Ontario Archives *Win Schell, the late. London, ON: Ergo Books. Notes External links ;Audio / video *Roy McDonald at YouTube ;About *"Downtown London fixture Roy McDonald dies at 80," London Free Press *"London's 'Mayor of Richmond Row,' Roy McDonald, dead at 80," CBC News London *A Conversation with ... Roy McDonald, UWO Gazette *''DISHing with Roy McDonald and Jason Rip, the Beat magazine *[http://www.stephenmorrissey.ca/articles_reviews/SM_Answer.html review of The Answer Questioned] Category:Canadian poets Category:Writers from Ontario Category:People from London, Ontario Category:1937 births Category:2018 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Street performers Category:Canadian buskers